metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Metal Gear Solid: Integral
|genre = Stealth action |modes = Single-player |ratings = |platform = PlayStation |media = |requirements = |input = |pregame = |nxtgame = }} Metal Gear Solid: Integral is an expanded version of Metal Gear Solid released only in Japan in 1999. Integral is essentially a relocalized version of Metal Gear Solid based on the English version. Integral features most of the added content from the international versions of Metal Gear Solid which were not featured in the initial Japanese release such as adjustable difficulty settings, a First Person Perspective Mode, different patrol routes for enemy guards, two hidden Codec frequencies, an alternate sneaking suit outfit for Meryl Silverburgh, and PocketStation minigames. The game's voice acting is in English, with text in Japanese. The game also came packaged with an additional disc of extra missions known as the "VR Disc", which was released as a stand-alone product internationally as Metal Gear Solid: VR Missions in North America and as Metal Gear Solid: Special Missions in Europe. The VR Disc contains over 300 VR Training missions, including three missions where the player takes control as the Cyborg Ninja, as well as a Photoshoot Mode where Snake takes pictures of Mei Ling and Naomi Hunter. The European version requires the player to load a copy of the original Metal Gear Solid before starting the game. The European Special Missions is unplayable with certain PlayStation 2 models and the PlayStation 3 due to different hardware and emulation profile which render the disc-swapping method required to play the game unfeasible. Content of the VR Disc *VR Training *Extra Mode ** Movies - Contains two trailers from Tokyo Game Show 1998 and a special E3 1997 trailer that features scenes from Metal Gear Solid during pre-development. ** Replay Theater (Japanese version only) - Same as the Replay Theater from the North American version of the original game. ** Photoshoot - For five minutes, Snake can take pictures of either Mei Ling or Naomi Hunter. Snake's distance from the models are determined by player's rank in the main game, with Big Boss rank allowing Snake to move the closest. List of VR Missions *Sneaking Mode (60) **No Weapon **Socom *Weapon Mode (80) **Socom **C4 **Famas **Grenade **Claymore **Nikita **PSG1 **Stinger *Advanced (80) **Socom **C4 **Famas **Grenade **Claymore **Nikita **PSG1 **Stinger *Special (80) ** 1 Min. Battle - Vs. Enemy ** 1 Min. Battle - Vs. Target ** Vs. 12 Battle ** Mystery ** Puzzle ** Variety ** VR Mission ** NG Selection ** Ninja Trivia * Most of the soundtrack in the VR Disc is comprised of arranged versions of music from the MSX versions of Metal Gear and Metal Gear 2. *''Integral'' served as the basis for the PC version of Metal Gear Solid. *If 100% of the Missions are completed, an artwork of Metal Gear RAY will be shown. *Some of the missions are mentioned by Raiden and shown in cutscenes in Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty. Gallery File:Metal Gear Solid VR Missions boxart.jpg|North American box art File:Metal Gear Solid Special Missions boxart.jpg|European boxart Category: Games